The Beginning - The Contract's Sealed
by hanappi
Summary: Di mana Ciel setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya? Bagaimana pertemuan Ciel dengan Sebastian? Awal dari seluruh permulaan dimulai dari sini. Kehidupan Ciel selama ia 'menghilang' setelah terbakarnya rumah keluarga Phantomhive dan kematian kedua orang terkasihnya. YAOI, EXPLICIT CONTENT.


**The Beginning - The Contract's Sealed**

**Disclaimer : They're not mine, The story belongs to me. sukasuka penulis ya mau nulis apa, kalo ada konten yg gak sesuai dengan manga/animenya yaaaa... sukasuka penulis lah :D **

**Warning : Explicit Content, Porn with Plot, Yaoi, Typo, Review**

**Foursome : Sebastian x Ciel x Lau x Jim Maken (Alois)**

**Setting : Sebelum Ciel membuat kontrak dengan Iblis tampan Sebastian**

**Pertama kali nulis Rating M, ckck, degdeg-an jadinya. harap maklum kalo masih ada yang kurang... kurang hot kek, kurang gereget kek... hehehe**

* * *

Tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana Ciel berada sebelum rangkaian kejadian ini terjadi. Sebelum ia mengikat janji kepada sosok iblis disampingnya.

Ciel mengingat dengan jelas. Ruang yang gelap, lembab, dan berbau tidak sedap. Ruangan itu tertutup dengan jeruji-jeruji besi. Pakaiannya yang basah menambah ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan oleh tubuh mungil Ciel. Sesekali ia mendengar erangan dari sebelah ruangannya.

"Hari ini giliranmu," kata laki-laki berwajah jelek. Samar-samar Ciel dapat mencium aroma alkohol pada badan laki-laki itu. "Seseorang memesanmu untuk malam ini dengan harga tinggi," tambahnya. Laki-laki itu mengantarkan Ciel ke suatu ruangan lain. Sesekali laki-laki buruk rupa itu meremas bokong Ciel. Ciel hanya menatap sinis ke arah laki-laki itu. Tubuh mungilnya itu tidak akan mampu menghajar laki-laki yang berbadan jauh lebih besar darinya.

Ya, Ciel berada di suatu rumah prostitusi. Di mana ia harus melayani para laki-laki mesum itu. Terkadang tidak hanya satu, tapi dua... tidak, dia pernah melayani lima orang sekaligus.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Anak itu terlihat setahun-dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Berambut kuning pucat. Wajahnya tertunduk, pandangan matanya kosong. . Di tubuhnya terlihat luka lebam dan goresan luka. Di kakinya terdapat bekas aliran sperma yang keluar dari anusnya. Bercampur dengan darah. Ia terduduk di lantai, keberadaannya sudah dilupakan oleh orang yang baru saja menikmati tubuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya inilah pertemuan pertama Ciel dengan Jim Macken

"Ini dia!" sambut seseorang lainnya yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Laki-laki berwajah tampan tetapi dingin. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat Ciel. Ciel yang melihat pemandangan di ruangan itu begidik ngeri. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa berlari. Laki-laki buruk rupa itu masih memegang tangannya. Tubuh Ciel bergetar hebat.

Laki-laki berwajah dingin itu mendekat. "Senang bertemu dengan mu," sapanya sambil menjilat pipi kanan Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa menutup matanya. Perlakuan manis itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah laki-laki buruk rupa itu meninggalkan Ciel di ruangan itu bersama kliennya dan salah satu penghuni rumah prostitusi yang tampaknya baru mengalami siksaan panjang.

Tubuh Ciel didorong dengan kasarnya sehingga ia terlentang ditempat tidurnya yang extra besar. Ciel dapat mencium aroma sperma sangat kuat dari kasur itu. Rupanya beberapa menit yang lalu, kasur ini menjadi saksi penyiksaan yang dilakukan laki-laki berwajah dingin itu kepada sosok yang sekarang sedang duduk terdiam di bawah sana. Segera dilahapnya penis Ciel, dihisap dan dikulum. Semua itu terjadi sangat cepat. Ciel hanya bisa menjerit tertahan.

"Nnngh..."

"Kau suka?"

Ciel menggeleng. Tiba-tiba Ciel menjerit. "Akkkh...!" ia merasakan penisnya digigit oleh laki-laki itu.

Tiba-tiba, Ciel menyadari ada seseorang keluar dari salah satu pintu kamar. Mereka menyeringai dengan tatapan mesum. Ciel terlihat panic dan meronta.

"J-Jangaan...aakh!" laki-laki pertama—yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Sebastian itu membalikan badannya. Sekarang posisi Ciel menungging sehingga ia bisa melihat kedatangan laki-laki berwajah seperti rubah licik.

Tanpa menunggu lama. laki-laki berwajah rubah itu menyodorkan penisnya ke hadapan Ciel. Mau tak mau ia harus menghisap penis dihadapannya itu.

"Akh... bibirmu itu... nakal sekali, ya," komentar laki-laki rubah itu.

Ciel merasakan seseorang menarik pantatnya, sehingga lubang anus Ciel terlihat jelas.

"Nnngh..." suara desahan Ciel tertahan dengan batang penis dimulutnya.

Badannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang anusnya. Karena mendadak, sehingga Ciel terkejut dan melepaskan penis yang ada di mulutnya. Tiba tiba...

PLAAAAK!

"Terus hisap!" bentak Sebastian.

Ciel merasakan pantatnya dipukul dengan keras. Meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah. Sedangkan pemilik penis itu hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Senyumannya benar-benar licik.

Tanpa ia sadari. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang terduduk di lantai itu datang menghampiri mereka. Ia mendekati laki-laki berwajah rubah dan melumat bibir laki-laki itu dengan rakus.

"Hahaha, kau ingin menikmatinya lagi, Jim?" Tidak ada jawaban dari anak bernama Jim.

Ia hanya bergumam disela-sela ciuman panasnya, "Lau... Lau...-sama."

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku," tawa laki-laki rubah yang bernama Lau itu.

Mereka terus berciuman, bertukar saliva, dan memainkan lidah mereka. Terkadang Jim terlihat menghisap lidah Lau seperti ia menghisap batang penis.

"Sssssh..." desis Jim.

Entah mengapa Ciel tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari pemandangan panas itu.

Sedangkan Sebastian sudah memposisikan penisnya untuk masuk kedalam lubang anus Ciel.

Sontak Ciel menjerit. Melepaskan hisapan penis Lau dari mulutnya.

Melihat itu Jim mengambil alih posisi Ciel. Ia duduk membelakangi Lau, memposisikan penis Lau dan kemudian ia menggerakan pantatnya yang basah oleh sperma—entah milik siapa. Menggesekan penis Lau dengan pantatnya.

"Ah... Akh... A-Aku ingin.. Penis..." desah Jim. laki-laki berambut kuning pucat ini terus mendesah. Berbeda dengan Ciel yang justru menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin terdengar seperti pelacur murahan yang memohon kepada klien-kliennya.

Dalam satu hentakan keras, Lau memasukan seluruh penisnya kedalam anus Jim. Jim yang mendapatkan kenikmatan tertawa puas.

"Hahaha... kau- Akhh... Menyukainya...akh kan? Lau-sama?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kliennya itu. Jim menurunkan badannya. Kini ia menungging juga—sama seperti Ciel. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan cepat Jim meraih kepala Ciel dan menciumnya dengan buas. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada kliennya tadi. Ia melumat bibir mungil Ciel, mengulumnya, menjilat dan berusaha mendorong lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Ciel. Sesekali terlihat Ciel menelan saliva yang penuh dimulutnya. Entah saliva milik siapa.

Di belakangnya Sebastian terus menggenjot lubang anus Ciel. Bersamaan dengan itu ia melesakkan ibu jarinya ke dalam lubang itu.

Ciel memekik tertahan. Terdapat matanya basah dengan air mata.

"Akh... Ke-Keluarkan Jarimu. Ssssh... Sakit," kata Ciel di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Jim.

"Sssssh..." desis Ciel.

Selama ini, dalam melayani kliennya Ciel jarang melakukan ciuman. Hanya ini. Ciuman yang benar-benar liar. Membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Tapi jauh didalam dirinya ia tahu ia mulai menikmati itu. Meskipun ia tetap keras kepala untuk terus menahan desahannya.

Sebastian mengangkat Ciel. Menjauhkan Ciel dari Jim Maken. Menghentikan adegan ciuman liar keduanya. Sebastian memasukan kedua jari tangan-tangannya yang terbebas ke dalam mulut Ciel yang kosong. mendudukan Ciel di atas pangkuannya, sedangkan ia terbaring di kasur sambil mengamati tubuh Ciel yang sangat erotis.

Ciel melakukan gerakan menghisap, menganggap jari-jari itu adalah batang penis. Dikulumnya, dijilat, dan dihisap.

"Ssssh..." desisnya lagi. Ia merasakan anusnya sangat basah oleh cairan pre-cum milik Sebastian. Sedangkan dirinya. Sudah sekian kali ia merasakan penisnya mengeluarkan cairan sperma hingga membasahi kasur. Bau sperma tercium sangat kuat di ruangan itu.

"Aaaakh...!" tiba-tiba Ciel merasakan penis di dalam tubuhnya itu membesar. Ia tahu sebentar lagi Sebastian akan mengeluarkan sperma di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aaaaakh!" kali ini Sebastian mengerang seiring dengan keluarnya cairan hangat memenuhi lubang anusnya.

Ciel merasa lemas dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sebastian. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Penis Sebastian masih berada di dalam lubangnya. Dalam diam ia mendengar erangan, desahan nikmat yang dikeluarkan oleh Jim.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, seekor gagak hitam mengawasi pergumulan keempat orang itu. Sekilas dari matanya tersirat lambang _devil_ keemasan.

.

.

.

_Aku ingin kebebasan_

_Aku ingin bebas dan membalaskan dendamku_.

Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang terucap dalam batin Ciel. Tanpa ia sadari kata-kata itu telah mengikatkan dirinya kepada suatu perjanjian dengan iblis.

Ia terbangun di tengah malam. Tubuhnya telanjang dangan sebuah penis masih bersarang di lubang anusnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya Jim dan Lau tertidur di dekatnya. Sebastian terlelap di bawahnya. Selama ini ia tertidur di atas badan laki-laki berwajah dingin itu. Pantas ia merasakan suatu kehangatan menjalar di tubuhnya.

Ciel mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sebastian. Dijilatnya bibir Sebastian dengan lembut. Kedua tangan Ciel berada di leher Sebastian. Setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan tenaga yang telah terpakai semalaman, dicekiknya laki-laki itu.

Seketika, tubuh laki-laki berambut hitam itu melemah. Lau dan Jim tidak mendengar suara jeritan tertahan milik Sebastian. Tiba-tiba entah bagaimana caranya gagak hitam itu memasuki ruangan dimana Ciel berada. Sedetik kemudian gagak hitam itu menghilang dan Sebastian membuka matanya. Dalam sepersekian detik warna mata laki-laki itu berubah menjadi merah dan dengan cepat kembali semula—hitam legam seperti burung gagak.

Bersamaan dengan itu munculah tanda perjanjian di mata kanan Ciel. Tanda yang mengikat keduanya.

"Keinginanmu akan kukabulkan," Sebastian tersenyum sambil memandang tuannya.

* * *

**Q : untuk karakter Alois, kenapa memakai nama aslinya (Jim Maken) ?**

**A : lihat setting tempat dan waktu ya... cerita ini settingnya ketika Ciel belum mengikat kontrak dg Sebastian, jadinya Alois juga belum ketemu Claude. Boro-boro ketemu Claude. Ketemu Bangsawan Trancy aja belom. Jadi di sini sedikit menceritakan kehidupan Jim sebelum dia ketemu bangsawan Trancy (versi penulis tentunya)**

**Q : Jadi sebastian mati?**

**A : Iya, mati dicekik Ciel. tapi habis itu hidup lagi karena dirasuki sama iblis yang bikin kontrak sama Ciel. Terungkaplah misteri kenapa ada iblis ganteng kayak Sebastian**

**Question by fetwelve : Trus ada iblis ganteng, jd dia idup lg y? Tp jiwanya doang kan  
Tp dr mana ya ciel bpny kekuatan?**

**A : Tadinya Sebastian itu manusia biasa dari negeri antah berantah yg jd kliennya si Ciel, tpi di akhir cerita Ciel bikin perjanjian sama iblisnya. dengan buat perjanjiannya itu Ciel ngebunuh si Kliennya Sebastian. begitu Sebastian mati, si iblis pindah dari tubuh gagak ke tubuh Sebastian. jadinya Sebastian hidup lagi, bukan sebagai manusia tapi sebagai iblis yg udah terikat perjanjian dengan Ciel.**

**Ciel ngebunuh Sebastian pake kekauatannya sendiri, kan cuma di cekik..**


End file.
